Mindcrack Charity UHC for Extra Life
Mindcrack Charity UHC for Extra Life the livestream of MindCrack Ultra Hardcore #ForTheKids 8. Video Overview The stream starts in media res with a third person cameraman, LastGreyWolf, flying in spectator mode. Kurt, ConeDodger, Pakratt, and DireDwarf start in a Village and start digging down. They find a ravine, and start getting waves of donations. Dire gets sniped by a skeleton and Pakratt is shot by one through lava, causing a lot of damage that has to be healed. Anderz dies a fews times, but is continually revived due to donor Amethyst. The team does not find or get donated a lot of diamonds, and Dire is pretty roundly criticized for caving too often and taking damage while Kurt leads the enchanting in the cave. A regeneration potion helps save DireDwarf, restoring all of his health. As they continue to sort through their items, somebody donates with the username 'border nearby', which Cone notices. The four of them clear out and start swimming away as the first combat happens with Mhykol killing Anderz. Sevadus kills Doc, Pause kills AntVenom, Mhykol kills HCJustin, then is slain by a skeleton. All this happens as the team keeps on wandering around the world in the dark rain looking for teams to fight, and appearing to be one of the strongest teams. They encounter the remnants of a team, Dire surprises and kills Sevadus while they keep up a bow fight with Coestar. On a treetop, Kurt notices him and snipes him. Dire is shot by somebody else, and they run to a cave on a river where they dig in. As they spend the night there, LastGreyWolf shows that two teams are nearby to the viewers. Doc starts to dig in to their location, but Kurt flanks them and easily kills Doc. Pause attacks Kurt and is slain, and Kurt kills Justin. Pakratt then shoots Anderz dead. Cone heals up from being hit to half a heart by a Creeper blast, and they head toward 0,0 to meet the other team of four. They find an abandoned castle and a moat around it, and LastGreyWolf shows how far underground that team is currently digging. Unsure of what to do, they stay there until nightfall where they are attacked by mobs. At the worst time, Vintage Beef and the whole team burst out of the castle and rain down arrow fire. Pakratt burns from Beef's flame bow, and they retreat. Guude kills DireDwarf, and then leaves Cone stuck in an arrow fight for Arkas to kill. Kurt kills SethBling, and hits Beef into a Zombie that kills him. Unable to regen in time, Kurt is killed by Guude. Good game is called, and the stream looks at the sky before the server closes. Trivia * Just like TEAM DROOOOOOOOOO! - Mindcrack Marathon 2015 UHC 1 in #ForTheKids 2, Kurt is teamed with Pakratt in a live UHC. * This is Kurt's third time on a team with DireDwarf after #ForTheKids and Season 24. * This is Kurt's eighth appearance in a final battle * Kurt's five kills this season eclipse his previous high of four in Season 20.